Computers may use memory to store information. Memory devices can include volatile memory and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory devices use a constant power source in order to prevent data from being erased. In contrast, non-volatile memory cells may include devices that can store a value even when current or power is turned off to the device. Examples of non-volatile memory cells may include read-only memory, flash memory, random access memory, magnetic computer storage devices, optical discs, and the like.